Obstacles
by thesolarrock
Summary: Occurs after the events of ME2. Kaidan and Shepard are rebuilding their relationship, whilst being faced with some complications along the way. Shenko fluff and angst. Contains sexual content. Reviews  are welcomed. Enjoy
1. Visions or Nightmares

Visions and Nightmares

Shepard awoke suddenly, her see-through lace black neglishay drenched in sweat. She sat up breathing heavily, rubbing the sweat from her forehead as she swung her legs off the side of the bed onto the floor. She muttered to herself, whilst burying her face into her hands and rubbing her eyes.

"Just a dream."

A hand reached out, and settled around her shoulder, a deep voice spoke up.

"Another one of those damn visions?"

Startling Shepard, she lifted her head from her hands.

The deep voice belonged to that of Kaidan Alenko, Shepard's once lost love, now back together in their own apartment on the Citadel.

"Yeah, it was nothing really." Shepard replied, playing down the extent of the dream.

"Come on Shep, you don't have to put on a brave face for me" He said in a sympathetic tone.

He pulled her close, her head resting against his bare chest, as he sat up beside her, pulling the sheet around his lower half of his body.

Stroking her hair he whispered into her ear.

"I just want to look after you"

She lifted her head off his chest, and smiled contently at the man, before looking deep into his dark brown eyes.

"It's just the visions seem to be getting worse, after the collectors base was destroyed, the visions have gotten so much more intense, it's getting scary."

She looked down at the floor as her cheeks redden at being scared of a dream.

He lifted her chin with his hand as he pulled her back against his chest.

"It's okay to be scared, I can't imagine what you've seen in those visions of yours, but I don't expect it to be anything nice. You have had to deal with the whole weight of the galaxy on your shoulders and you have been through a lot, more than any asari could say in their life time!"

"I couldn't do it without my team –Without you Kaidan." She wraps her arms around the back of his neck as she leans in to kiss him.

Before her lips reached his he added,

"We couldn't do any of it without you."

As their lips secured they both felt a surge of biotic power run up their spines making their bodies tingle all over.

Pulling away with a spark between their lips, Shepard giggles with amusement.

"Damn biotics getting in the way, are you alright Shep?" Kaidan asks worryingly

She smiles at him resting her forehead against his,

"Kaidan I'm fine."

"And the Reaper visions?"

"Nothing to worry about now, I've got you here to protect me."

Shepard says wrapping herself up in Kaidan even tighter.

"Just need to get out of this" She adds whilst pointing to her lace black neglishay,

"It's covered in sweat"

Lifting an eyebrow he stares down at the one piece lingerie she is wearing, it fit perfectly to her body, and was see-through in all the right places, with a small amount of lace for decoration. He could barely tear himself away, as his eyes transfixed on her, and her wonderfully sculptured body.

"I can help with that"

With a cheeky grin on his face, he lifts the one piece up over her head, staring at her body glistening from the beads of sweat all over her.

He pulls her into his lap, as she straddles him, removing the sheet that was barely covering him, revealing a naked Alenko,

"That's better," Shepard whispers looking down at his growing bulge.

He grabs her hips and hoists her into the air, whilst she is still straddling him. Giggling in delight as he gently lays her back on the bed.

He kisses her body up to her lips, kissing her all over, driving her wild with pleasure.

"You're-" Before finishing what he was saying he moves in to kiss her luscious lips.

"-so" kissing her again, her lips yearning for his once more,

"-damn" teasing her with his words in between his kisses.

"-sexy!" Finally giving her the kiss she craves, as his tongue slides into her mouth and their lips massage together.

He slides his hand up the side of her body, grazing her breast ever so slightly making her moan in enjoyment at his touch.

Their bodies so close now as they unite together as one, savouring every moment, as they move together in sync, their breathing much more rapid and heavy, their bodies getting warmer as their moans get louder.

"Ooh Kaidan" Shepard let out in his ear, as his body moved so perfectly on top of hers.

His body quivering with pleasure at the mention of his name being called by her, as he moves his lips to her neck, brushing her soft skins with his mouth, as the sensations tingle throughout her whole body.

She wraps her arms further around his back pulling him closer, to feel his heart beating.

* * *

He awoke suddenly to a loud scream, as he abruptly sat up immediately looking to his left, to the other side of the bed, he saw Shepard sat upright, her eyes wide open, completely silent now.

He wrapped his arms around her whilst glancing at the bedside clock.

_7.48am_ it read.

"Shepard everything is going to be okay" He said trying to settle her.

No response.

"Shepard?"

Still no answer, the silence filled the room, as he asked again, with a worrying tone coming through in his voice.

"Shepard can you hear me?"

Still nothing, his voice began to wobble as he could feel his throat tighten.

Grabbing her face with his hands, to look directly into her eyes, he tried once more.

"Shepard please speak to me!"

Giving her a little shake to try and gain some response from her.

She did not speak, just lay back down in the bed, and closed her eyes.

Kaidan, still sitting upright, he looked down at her, puzzled by what had just happened,

_Had it just been a nightmare, as she was completely unaware._ He thought to himself.

He had never known Shepard to have such terrible nightmares before, never had he seen her react like that before.


	2. Wake up call

Wake up call

It had been 6 months since the collector base had been destroyed, and Shepard had immediately severed ties with Cerberus and the Illusive man.

The return to the Citadel, however, did not go to plan with the Alliance and the Council not willing to welcome her back with open arms, until they were sure Cerberus held no hold over her.

Captain Anderson had always believed in her, and supported her no matter what. He had called Lieutenant Alenko the moment Shepard arrived on the Citadel, who was thankful he did. He had the chance to put things right with Shepard after Horizon, and she had moved in to his apartment on the Citadel.

The Council and Alliance had discussed her return, but were still denying the threat of the Reapers, Anderson had asked her to be patient as he would gain information for her to work from and to go after the Reapers.

6 months on, and Anderson was beginning to convince the Council of the threat of the Reapers, the galaxy had remained relatively silent during these 6 months, with no more colonies being abducted and no sign of Geth activity.

It had given Shepard the much needed time off after all she had done for the galaxy, she was also grateful that she could use this time to rebuild her relationship with Kaidan again.

* * *

_Beep beep...Beep beep_

The alarm sounded, as Shepard bashed her hand on the top of the clock to shut off the incessant noise.

Looking over at Kaidan, he had his face buried in the pillow, with the sheet barely covering his ass.

She stroked his smooth bare back as he stirred.

"Mmmm morning sexy" She said in a seductive voice.

Kaidan turned over, pulling the sheet around him, as he raised an eyebrow looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" She asked, staring down at herself, wondering if there was something on her that made him stare at her so intensely.

He rubbed the back of his neck, as he stared into her eyes.

"What happened last night?"

"Oh," Looking down from his gaze to the bed, jokingly acting upset.

"Well I guess if you can't remember that, then it wasn't as good for you as it was for me!"

She smiled to herself, before remembering the vision she had before they had made love.

_Must be referring to the vision._

"No Shep, I didn't mean that, I was talking about the screaming and- uh- the nightmare?" Taking Shepard's hands, as he defensively looks at her.

Immediately looking up, wondering what he was talking about, she stares at him, with a blank expression on her face.

"Okay, now you have lost me."

"You woke up, well umm, I think you did, at around quarter to 8 this morning, I heard you scream, and then a few minutes later you were asleep again. I tried asking you what was wrong but you didn't answer." Kaidan explained.

"Really?"

Her eyebrows raised in shock.

"I don't remember that." She added.

"Were you having more vision or nightmares or something again?"

"No more than usual I guess." She bridged the top of her nose between her index finger and thumb, as she tried to recall her dreams.

"I'm worried about you Shepard, I felt so helpless." He explained, as he drew her into him, holding her closing to his body, as he kissed the top of head.

"Honestly I'm fine now, no harm done, I didn't even realise Kaidan." Reassuring him, as she wrapped her arms tighter around his back.

"I think I need a shower though" Winking at Kaidan

"You going to join me handsome?" She smiled at him as she stepped off the bed, allowing the sheet that was covering her, to slide off her smooth skin, and on to the floor, exposing her naked body.

Kaidan ogled her body, as she slowly walked towards the bathroom. He instinctively followed her, as he got up off the bed, the sheet that was concealing him slipped off onto the floor.

The shower was already on, with steam come through the opened door, as Kaidan walked through the steam surrounded him, as he slowly disappeared inside the bathroom, with the outline of his body fading, with his bare behind the last to disappear into the steam.

* * *

The smell of coffee came from the kitchen, as Shepard was drying off her hair after the shower. Kaidan had already gotten dressed after their shower and was busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast for them both.

Wearing just her casual clothes, a tight fitting t-shirt and jeans, she followed the smell of the coffee to find Kaidan in the kitchen, his wet hair had been combed back all neatly, and he began pouring the coffee into two cups as he saw he walk out.

"Here is your coffee beautiful." He passed the cup to Shepard as she settled herself at the table.

A few moments later Kaidan joined her, placing a large plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her.

"We've built up quite an appetite, from last night and this morning" He winked at her, whilst taking a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"We certainly did" Shepard smiled, watching him taking his large mouthful of eggs.

After swallowing the large mouthful, Kaidan looked over at Shepard, he plate barely been touched.

"You're not hungry?"

"Just not much of an appetite, got a headache is all." She said whilst taking a small bite of her eggs.

"You should have said, I'm worried about you Shepard, you haven't been eating much lately and your visions seem to be getting worse. I- um" He paused, unsure if he should finish the sentence.

Reluctantly he continued whilst she took a sip of her coffee.

"I-um think you see a doctor, or a therapist to talk things through."

Surprised at his comment, her coffee flew out of her mouth and across the table at Kaidan.

Wiping her mouth clean, she looked at Kaidan, who was now covered in coffee.

"Sorry Kaidan" Fetching him a towel from the kitchen she handed it to him.

Her tone changing as she recalled his last comment.

"I don't need to talk to some stranger Kaidan, if I'm going to talk to anyone about these visions it would be you! And no doctors are necessary for just a headache, come on Kaidan, you get migraines and you don't go to the doctor about them."

Sensing her anger, he got up from the table, unsure of how to go about it any further, instead he mumble.

"I'm going to take another shower."

As he went off to the bathroom, Shepard cleaned away the plates and decided to check her messages at the terminal in the bedroom.


	3. Unhanded Plans

**Underhanded plans**

20 minutes later, Kaidan appeared from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His body wet and smooth, as it shimmered in the light, as he wondered into the bedroom.

The terminal that Shepard was working at before, had been switched off, and on top of the keyboard he found a note.

It read;

_Kaidan,_

_Gone for some fresh air, got a headache._

_Will be back in half an hour._

_-Love Shep._

Concerned

with her note, scratching the back of his head, he thought for moment.

_Shepard is being too stubborn, I need to do something._

He immediately reached for his omni-tool, to contact Joker.

"Oh hey um commander, what's up?" Joker said indecisively.

"Joker, it's alright we're not on duty any more, you can drop the commander."

"So what's up?"

"Well, it's um-" He paused hesitantly, trying to figure out what exactly to tell Joker.

Sensing his uncertainty Joker interrupted.

"Shepard?"

"Well, yeah"

"Oh man, you too haven't had a fight, have you? Coz I don't want to be pulled off shore leave so she can go running around the terminus systems to keep herself busy."

"No, Joker it's nothing like that, I'm just worried about Shepard she's been getting theses umm-" Cutting himself off, he didn't want to tell Joker everything about Shepard, he knew she wouldn't take too kindly to him telling everyone about her problems.

"Do you have the contact details for ?" He added.

Joker's voice suddenly got higher, as he asked.

"You haven't got her pregnant have you Alenko? I bet you have, especially the way you two kids have been going at it these last few months. Why am I not surprised!"

"What? No! Joker do you have the contact details or not?"

Kaidan abruptly shutting down Joker's suspicions.

"Fine, I get it, you want to keep it a secret for a while, got ya!" Joker smirked.

"Anyways, you'll have a difficult time getting a hold of Chakwas, she's back on Earth spending time with her family." Joker added.

_Damn it_ Kaidan thought to himself.

"Alright then Joker thanks anyway."

"Hey if it's a boy, you should call it Jeff, ya know, after your best friend, and greatest pilot in the whole universe."

Kaidan chuckled at the thought before ending the transmission.

"Alright, bye Joker."

Ending the transmission he decided to get dressed and head to the Citadel med bay, to seek out the advice of a medical professional there.

* * *

It was late afternoon, Kaidan entered the med clinic, where he was greeted with a familiar face.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise, so nice to see you." The woman softly spoke.

Scratching the back of his head, Kaidan felt very awkward.

"Umm, hello, how are you doing?" Kaidan said timidly, with his eyes firmly fixed to the floor.

His date with the doctor from the Citadel, had gone very badly to say the least, all he could talk about was Shepard the whole night, but the woman never actually complained, she seemed to listen to everything he had to say. By the end of the night she didn't seem too impressed by him, when they said their good nights.

_Who could blame her really, _he thought to himself.

"I'm fine thanks" The woman sensed his reluctance, before moving closer to him, with a smile on her face.

"What can I do for you Kaidan?" Her eyes widened as she looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"Is Dr. Michel available?" He mumbled hopelessly.

The doctor looked at him for a moment, curious about his questioning of the whereabouts of Dr. Michel.

"She isn't! We're all alone?" She quickly told him whilst running her hand up Kaidan's arm and giving him a wink.

Immediately realising she was making the moves on him, he hastily stepped back.

Without sensing the tone in his own voice, he became unintentionally rude towards the doctor.

"It's been months since our one date! You can't really have thought that is why I came here!"

Frowning at the doctor standing in front of him as she held her hand to her face to hold in the gasp of air she desperately tried to let out.

"Oh"

She stumbled into a nearby chair, where her head dropped to her chest.

Kaidan looked down at her sat in the chair, and become conscious of what he had just said to her.

_Upsetting women left right and centre today, I shouldn't be so hard on her, after that date went awful, must have been hard for her too, meeting someone new, and them talking about their dead girlfriend the whole time._ He reasoned with himself before apologizing to the doctor.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to be so insensitive."

Her cheeks redden, as she met his eyes, she stared at him for a few seconds, before breaking down.

"I know it was just one date, but I have never met a man like you before, you were so sweet and caring, and probably the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on!"

"Wow, you felt all that from one date?" He worryingly looked away, scratching the back of his neck, wondering if she was some kind of mad woman, or if she just joking with him.

"I know, you must think I'm crazy but I just felt something, you must have felt something too! You told me all about your dead girlfriend, you wouldn't just do that with just anyone, you obviously felt that comfortable around me." She proclaimed, whilst getting out of the chair she was sitting in, and moving closer to Kaidan once more.

_Okay definitely crazy. _He decided to himself.

"Look this isn't the reason I am here, it's my girlfriend, I' m really worried about her!" He said sternly avoiding all eye contact with the woman in front of him.

Her hand reached out to his face, but before it could reach it, he shuffled back once more, looking over his shoulder, to see how far the door was, so he could make a swift exit, if needed.

"She doesn't have to know" The doctor said whilst giving him an evil smile. She walked towards him again, this time with purpose.

Resting her hand on his chest, she could feel his muscles through the skin tight t-shirt he wore.

"I'm not interested!" Kaidan calmly voiced, taking her hand off his chest by holding her wrist.

She gripped his hand, not letting him escape, Kaidan began to squirm as he became incredibly uncomfortable, before he could open his mouth the doors to the med clinic slid open.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" A familiar voice shouted from behind Kaidan's back

Immediately she released Kaidan's hand, as he spun around to see the face of the familiar voice.

It was Doctor Chloe Michel, he had met her once with Shepard, on their first visit to the Citadel.

Before Kaidan could say anything, the doctor interrupted, as she started to make excuses for herself .

"Nothing is going on Michel, umm I think I best leave." The doctor quickly exited the med clinic with much embarrassment, barely looking up from the floor.

"I think she really liked you, after that one date you had. I remembered the day after your date, she wouldn't stop talking about you!" She chuckled, as she looked at Kaidan shuffling on the spot, rubbing the back of his neck, she could tell he felt very uncomfortable.

"Anyway what can I do for you Commander?" Chloe asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"I- I came here looking for you, it's Shepard!" His voice beginning to tremble, as the tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Please commander, take a seat."

As he sat down, the tears began to stream down his face, as he lowered his head.

"What is wrong with Commander Shepard?" She asked whilst passing Kaidan a box of tissues.

"It's um- these nightmares or uh- visions she's been having, sometimes she wakes up screaming but she's not even awake. She gets these headaches as well, she never used to get them you see, they just seem to be getting worse. I don't know what to do doctor." Kaidan explained wiping away his tears.

"Hmm, this does sound unusual, I should run some tests, can you get her to come and see me right away?"

Kaidan paused, looking up at the doctor sitting across from him.

"That might be a problem, she umm-" He took a deep breath and lowered his head again, before continuing

"She doesn't actually know I'm here. She says she's fine, but I know she isn't doctor."

Seeing the anxiety in his face, and hearing the fear in his voice, she places a hand on his shoulder.

Speaking softly, to try and comfort the man who sat before her stricken with worry for the woman he loved.

"Leave it to me Commander."

* * *

_In this chapter there is some good old Kaidan being cornered by a crazy woman making him squirm a little, who can blame her really, it is Kaidan after all ;)_

_Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Kahri Avalon, who expressed her enjoyment of Kaidan-cornering in the story 'The Mission', so this is for you, although I think he handled it a lot better than before._

_Watch this space for more coming soon... _


	4. Plans falling into place

**Plans falling into place**

"Kaidan, where have you been?" Shepard asked, as Kaidan walked through the door of their apartment.

He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, before showing her the bags of food he had in his hands.

"I went shopping, picked up something nice for dinner tonight. How was your fresh air?" He asked as he began to put the shopping away.

"It was alright, just cleared my head, got rid of my headache, like i told you earlier nothing to worry about." She smiled at him, as she began to help unpack the bags of food.

"I did receive a strange message, when I got back from my walk though." Shepard stopped, as she looked to Kaidan.

"Oh" He said, whilst turning away from the shopping and giving her his full attention.

"It was from , asking me to come see her, she said there are a few discrepancies in my medical records." A frown came over her face as Kaidan's eyes widened at her.

"Oh, that sounds unusual, when are you going to see her?"

"That's not the unusual part, how does she even have my medical records? Miranda and are the only people to have them."

"Hell of a thing." Kaidan replied cupping his chin with one hand and the other hand holding the arm up from the elbow, across his stomach.

Shepard took Kaidan's hand from underneath his chin, holding it tightly she spoke softly.

"Kaidan, I- " She stopped herself, as she placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm real sorry about this morning, I just don't want you to worry so much, it's nothing I can't handle I promise."

As she kisses him ever so softly on the mouth, pulling back for just a second to whisper.

"Mmm, that is all I need to make me feel better"

Smiling again and staring into his deep brown eyes, she grabs his face and draws him closer to her body, and she kisses him for longer allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. Swept up in the moment he tries his best to savour it, before forcing himself to pull away.

Still held in each other's arms he stares into her beautiful eyes.

"It sounds important if she has asked for you to go see her, you should go find out exactly what is going on."

She pulls out of his embrace completely, looking down at the floor frowning. Before she could answer Kaidan continues in a soft tone as to not upset her.

"If you go now, you will be back by dinner and I will have something lovely prepared I promise."

She looks up at the sweet man offering to cook her dinner, whilst he gives her his best smile, she can't help but smile back before kissing the end of his nose and nodding in agreement.

* * *

Entering the med clinic, in the wards on the Citadel, Shepard is greeted by a familar face as the doors swish open.

"Ah, Commander Shepard, I see you received my message." says as she motions Shepard into a nearby seat as she walks into the med bay.

Straight to business, Shepard begins.

"Look doc, just tell me how did you even get my medical records! And what the hell are these discrepancies you mentioned?"

"Yes, of course Commander, I am sorry" The doctor quickly tries to make an excuse.

"I was sent them, by , she asked me to um- have a look, and thinks it may be time for a check up, but as she is not on the Citadel she sent them to me as she knows me, and she knows I know you, and felt it would be more comfort for you to have someone you know conducting the check-up."

Suspiciously Shepard eyed the doctor, before proceeding.

"Have you spoken to Kaidan recently?"

quickly becomes flustered, with her cheeks slightly reddening.

Shepard begins to notice the colour in her cheeks, but is immediately distracted by another woman in the back of the medical bay, who had begun to glare at Shepard after the mention of Kaidan's name.

The woman was in fact the doctor that Kaidan had one date with previously, she knew exactly who Shepard was and began walking towards her, still staring at Shepard, unable to take her eyes off Shepard- _the woman that stole Kaidan away from her, _the doctor thought to herself.

Shepard wastes no time with pleasantries with the other doctor, as she stands up to face the woman walking towards her.

The doctor immediately notices Shepard's firearm attached to her hip, and instead of continuing walking over towards her, she makes a b-line straight for the exit of the med bay, snarling under her breath out of the med bay.

Shepard turns her attention back to Doctor Michel asking,

"Who the hell was that?"

"Oh- um- Commander Alenko didn't tell you about-"

Cutting herself off, she looks at the floor before awkwardly trying to get herself out of the hole she just dug herself.

"It's not really my place to say." The doctor reluctantly adds.

"Doctor, I think you owe me an explanation." Shepard defiantly said, whilst still standing in front of the sitting doctor.

"Um- well, the other doctor, she is my partner in this med clinic and her and Commander Alenko went out for drinks once. Sort of like a blind date, anyways I think she really liked him and saw you and got jealous."

"Yes, Kaidan told me something about that. Still highly unprofessional." Her eyes narrowing as her voice becomes gritty with anger.

"I agree Commander and I will have words with her, that's the second time she would have been told now." The doctor realising again, she has said too much.

"The second time?" The anger starting to come through heavily in her voice.

"Oh- um, yeah, earlier today, it was nothing really." Quickly becoming flustered again, the doctor quickly tries to change the topic, trying not to get Kaidan into any more trouble than he is already in.

"So these discrepancies, I think I should run a full body scan just to make sure everything is in order, if that is okay with you?"

"I guess that is fine, how long is it going to take?" Shepard sighed, as she hoped it doesn't take long so she can leave and speak to Kaidan about this doctor business.

"Not long, 5 minutes I promise and then that is it." The doctor said cheerfully as she ushered Shepard over to a machine in the corner of the med bay.

Five minutes go by, and the doctor closes down the machine, as she tells Shepard,

"That's you all done now Commander, thank you for your time."

Shepard simply acknowledges the doctor with a nod, her body now tense as her anger built in those 5 minutes over the doctor giving her evil looks. She leaves the med bay in a hurry to get back to her apartment to hear Kaidan's explanations.


	5. Plans falling apart

**Plans falling apart**

The apartment was dark, when she entered, her gaze immediately looking to the only source of light in the room.

A soft Illuminating flicker caught her eye on the dinner table, two long stemmed candles brought an orange glow over the rest of the table, and also filled the room with a vanilla aroma.

Shepard took a long deep inhale which relaxed her completely, as she noticed the table had been set for two with a silk white cloth and an ice bucket containing an unopened bottle of white wine to the side of the table, in the centre of the table stood a long vase with her favourite flowers inside –tulips, of various different colours.

Just as she bent down slightly to smell the flowers, in walks Kaidan wearing an apron around his tight fitted jeans and t-shirt.

"Welcome home beautiful" He says whilst holding to plates of food in either hand.

Looking around from the flowers, to Kaidan, she simply smiles warmly at him, whilst sitting down.

"Kaidan, this is lovely, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble. You're such a sweetheart."

Joining her at the table, and placing a plate of food in front of her, he kisses her gently on the cheek, before telling her.

"I hate it when you call me that. Doesn't bode well for a marine ya know" He smiles across to her, whilst shovelling a spoonful of food into his mouth.

"So how did it go with ?"

He enquires, whilst gulping down his mouthful.

A frown comes over Shepard's face as she soon remembers the visit to the med clinic.

"Ah yes, Dr. Michel told me all about it Kaidan." She exclaims in an irate manner.

He pauses for a moment,

"Oh um- I'm sorry Shepard" He begins tripping on his words.

She continues to stare at him waiting for an explanation.

He pauses again this time taking a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain why he went to in the first place.

"I was worried about you Shepard, I knew you wouldn't see Dr. Michel otherwise, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and it barely took any time at all."

A confused look falling over Shepard's face, as the explanation she was expecting, was not what she got.

"What!" She shouts, across the table at Kaidan.

"You planned this whole thing to get me to see Dr. Michel!" She stands up from the table, as her chair suddenly falls backwards to floor behind her.

Unable to find the words he simply looks at her, while she continues ranting at him, confused as to how this even started.

"I told you several times I was fine Kaidan! I don't like being lied to or played like that!"

He stands up to face her, as he looks into her eyes.

"Shepard, I'm sorry for lying to you, but not for going behind your back, I just wanted to make sure everything is alright."

Deep down she know his heart was in the right place, and there was no harm done getting a scan done, but her voice remained irritated, as she started.

"It was so nice running into your doctor friend as well, thanks for that!" She snaps, turning her back to him.

"Oh" His voice drops to an almost whisper, as he soon realised the real reason for her anger.

"I- I didn't even know she would be there, I- I mean it was just one date, it meant nothing."

She snorts "The way she acted it certainly seemed more than that!"

He slowly walks towards her turned self, and softly placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him.

Sensing his touch, she abruptly shrugs his hand off her shoulder, taking a deep breath before telling him.

"Don't!" Her voice much lower this time as she spoke.

"Shepard, please" He tries again, this time placing his hand on her arm, taking a hold of her forearm, he pulls he around to face him.

Tears streaming down her face, as she looked to the floor.

"She meant absolutely nothing to me, the whole time on that one date with her, all I talked about was you."

He started, as he lifted his hand to underneath her chin, to lift her face up to look at him.

"I don't know what is wrong with her, she must be crazy, I saw her for a moment briefly at the med clinic when I went to see Dr. Michel and she was acting weird then. I promise you Shepard she meant nothing to me, I never even wanted to go on a date with anyone in the first place."

"What? You saw her earlier!" Shepard's voice becoming angrier again, through her sobs.

Hearing her voice becoming angry again, he grabs her shoulders and begins to shake her.

"Listen to me Shepard, she meant nothing to me I swear to you!" Kaidan yells.

Struggling to get away from Kaidan's hold, she squirms as he continues to hold her shoulders, pushing her back against the nearest wall.

He holds her still as he stares at her for a moment, his eyes mellowing.

"Shepard, look at me _please_."

She stops struggling for a moment and looks into the man's eyes, before finding herself locked in direct contact with him.

He forcefully connects his lips with hers and desperately tries to make her see how much he means to her. Soon enough her closed lips give way and she releases herself, motioning her lips with his as they melt together in a fierce embrace.

As they both pull away for a moment to catch their breath, Kaidan continues to take control, and lifts her hands above her head and holds them against the wall by her wrists with one of his hands. With his other hand sliding up her shirt to grope her breast buried beneath fabric. All the while his lips are locked tightly against hers.

All she can do is moan in delight as she soon realises how much she means to Kaidan, so much affection, so much love in his eyes.

She knew it all along.

Why did she get so fussed over nothing?

He lifts her shirt up over her head with his hand, before starting on her trousers, quickly undoing them, she wriggles out of them, to leave herself held up against the wall in just her bra and panties.

His lips run down her neck, towards her chest, kissing it all over, unclasping her bra from the back and sliding his free hand down her silky smooth bare back, pulling the rest of the bra off from her front with his teeth, like some primitive male.

"Maybe it's time I really started looking after you" He said whilst winking up at her and then running his tongue all the way down her naked body, over her plump breasts and erect nipples, down over her stomach, and to the top of her thighs, to meet her special moist area.

She lets out a raspy breath as his tongue dances between her folds.

It was like heaven for her as she enjoyed being pleasured by the man who knew every inch of her body, and where her soft spots are.

He was the love of her life.

_How could I have ever doubted him?_

She thought to herself.


End file.
